


31 DAYS: Sheith Collection

by Lebrassca



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omegaverse, Post S8, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Month, Versátiles
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lebrassca/pseuds/Lebrassca
Summary: Día 4: Porque no iba a dejar que esos bastardos acabaran con Shiro, antes él los acababa a todos.Extra: Día 5 de desayuno.31 días de diversión por la dinámica del mes Sheith en S. Paradise.





	1. Día 1: Primer encuentro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 1: Shiro ve a un pequeño niño solitario en el parque y decide ayudarle a encontrar a su madre perdida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nunca esperé que mi primer trabajo en este fandom sería un reto mensual, pero aquí estamos y me alegra. Manejaré tres líneas diferentes que tendrán continuidad independientemente: Omegaverse, AU Universitario y Post Voltron (s8). Para el primer día me inspiré en el arte de @DIOCOCKY en twitter, específicamente en éste https://twitter.com/diococky/status/1052709246847123458
> 
> Gracias por su atención, espero que les guste.
> 
> 💛
> 
> Línea: Omegaverse.
> 
> Dinámica secundaria: Childhood.

Sol, calor y la tierra seca de un parque casi en ruinas. Ese era el paisaje la primera vez que Shiro vio a Keith.

\- ¿Estás perdido? –

\- No. Mi mamá se perwdió-

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarla? –

El pequeño niño asintió. No lloraba ni hacía mueca alguna, pero sus ojitos brillaban por el exceso de agua que estaban conteniendo.

Shiro tampoco era muy mayorcito en ese entonces. Hace un mes y algunos días acababa de cumplir sus nueve años de vida, pero el pequeño Keith debía estar rodeando los cinco, y como el pequeño y responsable infante que Shirogane Takashi era, no podía dejar a su suerte a un pobre niño menor que él en un parque tan desolado. Porque sí, podía ser la una de la tarde, pero esos eran los suburbios y no era un lugar muy seguro para un humano tan chiquitico. Menos para uno que tenía un olor tan... especial y bonito.

Para Shiro tampoco, pero no es como si aquello le importara ahora.

\- ¿Dónde la viste por última vez?

Él menor agitó la cabeza hacia los lados, sinceramente arrepentido – No me acuewdo, pero… - Le mostró una hoja amarilla, arrugada y rota, pues allí aparecía una dirección. No era muy lejos y Shiro se enorgullecía de poder ubicar direcciones en la ciudad, porque hasta hace muy poco no sabía hacer eso.

\- Yo sé dónde es ¿Quisieras acompañarme? – Preguntó amablemente

\- ¿Cómo séw que cumpliraws tu palabla? Mamá Kroliaw dice que los estlaños mienten a veces – El pequeño se veía adorable, pero también muy serio y tenía toda la razón de desconfiar.

Pero Takashi Shirogane no se rendía.

Bajó la mochila de su espalda y de ella sacó un muñequito felpudo con la forma de un león negro con alas rojas y sin melena. Una vez en su mano, miró al niño que observaba atento cada uno de sus movimientos y lo puso en la palma de la izquierda ajena. Cabía perfectamente en ella.

\- Ella es Black Lion, es muy preciada para mí porque siempre ha estado conmigo. Si no encontramos a tu mamá, puedes quedártela; pero si la encontramos, me la devuelves ¿Trato? –

\- Trato –

Ambos empezaron a caminar, dejando el parque atrás. Era una imagen chistosa ver a dos niñitos caminando por la calle solos, lado a lado y sin hablarse. O así fue hasta que el pequeño Keith vio un señor usando un cuchillo en una carnicería muy a lo lejos y sus ojitos se iluminaron. Empezó a comentarle a Shiro que su mamá era guardaespaldas de alguien (no sabía más) y que una vez había visto como le rompió la nariz a un sujeto que estaba intimidando a su hermana adoptiva con sus comentarios.

\- ¡Su cawra estaba rojah, y goteaba agua rojah! Fue muy diverwtido ver eso –

Shiro no entendía cómo la carnicería se relacionaba con el trabajo de Krolia, hasta que el pequeño Keith le pidió si podían detenerse un momento allí y le comentó que el dueño de esa carnicería, el señor Regris, era quien les llevaba comida a casa cuando su mamá llegaba tarde por sus funciones de guardaespaldas.

\- ¿Conoces al señor Regris? ¡Yo también!... Espera, ¡tal vez él sepa donde está tu mamá! –

\- Perwo tu dijiste que ella estaba en el luwgar que tenía este númelo pegado a la paled –

\- Aún estamos lejos de allí y ella debe estar buscándote también ¿No quieres que el señor Regris nos ayude? –

\- Si, si quiero -

Pararon allí y preguntaron al muchacho detrás de la barra por el señor. Cuando el salió y vio a Keith, se devolvió corriendo a tomar su celular para llamar a la susodicha madre, gritándoles a los niños que no se movieran de allí, antes.

Desde donde ellos estaban, pudieron escuchar los gritos al teléfono que versaban - ¡Ya apareció! ¡Ya apareció y está bien, está aquí! ¡Vengan rápido! –

Shiro siguió hablando con Keith, más comodo cuando Regris les llevó a la tienda de víveres de al lado y se sentaron los tres a tomar jugo. Keith le había preguntado si su hogar era cerca, así que el niño mayor le respondió que vivía a 20 o 30 minutos a pie de allí, en otro barrio, pero cerca si viajabas en bicicleta.

\- ¿Tienes una biciclewa? – El anhelo se hizo presente en los ojos de Keith, aunque su cara permaneció estoica.

\- Si, si sabes montar podría prestártela –

Keith asintió muchas veces demasiado rápido

\- Veo que te agrada el pequeño Shiro, _cub_. Es un buen chico -Takashi se sonrojó un poco por el cumplido ¡Y es que le daba mucha vergüenza! Aunque a él también le agradaba el otro niño.

Krolia llegó a los 15 min en un carro de modelo antiguo, acompañada de otro señor que Keith reconoció como su abuelo Kolivan. Ya eran más de las 2 de la tarde, por lo que ellos se ofrecieron a llevarlo a su casa, pero Shiro también escuchaba a sus familiares y su tío Coran decía que uno no podía subirse al auto de personas desconocidas, por lo que declinó.

\- Me llawmo Keef, y gracias por ayudalme, Shiwo –

Fue en ese momento, solo hasta ese instante, que Keith le sonrió. Mostró todos sus dientecitos y arrugó un poco sus grandes ojos y el olor bonito se hizo más intenso y por eso Shiro ni se enteró que Keith puso a Black Lion en sus manitas de nuevo.

A Shiro le gustaba que las personas le sonrieran, porque demostraba que no estaban molestos con su presencia. Sin embargo, durante la hora que había estado con el otro niño, se dio cuenta que no era necesario que le sonriera para saber que su presencia no le incomodaba, así que esa sonrisa se sentía muy genuina. Tal vez podrían ser muy buenos amigos en el futuro.

Krolia también le agradeció por haber orientado a su retoño hasta el establecimiento de Regris y le pidió el teléfono de su tío, llamándolo e informándole inmediatamente donde estaba, para luego preguntarle si podría recogerlo pronto porque le daba miedo irse con ellos.

Shiro no sentía miedo, para nada. Bueno, tal vez un poco del señor Kolivan, alto e impasible como una estatua, pero poquitico.

Ellos se fueron solo hasta que su tío llegó, media hora después, pero los dos niños no pudieron hablar en ese lapso porque estaban reprendiendo a Keith. Al parecer se había perdido por correr sin fijarse por donde iba. Al niño mayor le pareció raro eso, pero también divertido.

Sin embargo, antes de que cada uno cogiera por su camino, Keith detuvo a su tío jalando de la bota de su pantalón. Todos voltearon su mirada a él.

\- Shiwo dijo que si podía montar bicliweta, él me prestalia la suya. ¡Yo sé! ¿Entowces puedo usarla? –

Shiro le asintió vehementemente a su tío, quien chasqueó los dedos.

\- Por supuesto que sí, amiguito. Eres bienvenido a nuestro hogar cuando así tú lo quieras, solo te pedimos que llames antes para cerciorarnos de que haya alguien en casa. Tu mamá ya tiene el número. Shiro, despídete de tu nuevo amigo, ya está tarde y no has almorzado –

Shiro agitó su manito suavemente mientras le sonreía.

\- ¡Fue un gusto conocerte, Keef! -

\- ¡Lo mismo, Shiwo! -


	2. Día 2: Coqueteo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 2: Keith se cuestiona sobre cómo debe proceder en su no-noviazgo con Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Línea: AU Universitario  
> Segunda dinámica: Friendship. Cuddling.

**-** Hola, belleza, estamos buscando una impresora digital 3D ¿De casualidad tienen alguna disponible en esta sala? – Lance siendo Lance nunca cambiaría. Keith solo resopló al ver que la chica, gracias a Voltron, le sonrió y fue en busca del aparato en vez de voltear los ojos y mandarlo a la mierda. Era una situación urgente, URGENTE.

Bienvenidos a un día más de la desastrosa vida de Keith, en el capítulo de hoy les presentamos: Cómo hacer un modelo a medida y en 3D de una prótesis en quince días para entregar, porque tu compañero de habitación, en su borrachera de viernes, lanzó por la ventana el prototipo que tu amigo Hunk tenía listo y te pidió mantener en su habitación para que estuviera en perfecto estado, sabiendo que tú solo convivías con otro humano que se suponía era más responsable de sus actos que los cinco gatos y el loro que viven en la casa Garrett.

Lance probó que esa última afirmación era incorrecta.

Lo malo: Hunk es un jodido ángel de canela y decirle que Lance había acabado con su modelo fue una de las cosas que más le ha dolido en la vida.

Lo bueno: No fue inculpado, por más que Keith había sido quien se comprometió a cuidar del modelo, aunque aun así estaba decidido a ayudar. Hunk es compresible y sabe que no pudo hacer nada porque no estaba en su habitación…

Y eso lleva a lo realmente bueno: Tenía una excusa para estar más tiempo con el muchachote que le carcomía la cabeza y el corazón, y con el que había pasado esa noche, precisamente. Shirogane Takashi, considerado como un genio cuando se graduó de pregrado y actual estudiante del posgrado en astrofísica. 25 años, más de 1.85 de estatura, con una musculatura asombrosa derivada del esfuerzo y el ejercicio, ojos cálidos, sonrisa amable y personalidad aún más amable. Asertivo, sincero, buen líder e increíble partidazo.

Él y Shiro se conocían desde que Keith entró a la universidad, porque la decanatura decidió que un estudiante más avanzado, quien también hizo parte del programa de becas, apadrinara a Keith por su situación especial (becado y autosostenido). Que Shiro se hubiera postulado y que lo hubieran escogido fue un asunto completamente diferente y azaroso, pero una de las mejores cosas que a Keith le habían pasado en esos años.

Que años, en su vida.

En fin, lo importante es que cuando Hunk le dijo a Pidge y Pidge le dijo a Matt, éste le contó a Shiro y él dijo estar dispuesto a ayudarles, dado que tenía experiencia con modelos prostéticos por su propio brazo. Por si se preguntan, sí, él se enteró de todo el lío antes de salir del departamento de Shirogane, justó cuando se estaba poniendo los calcetines.

\- ¡Mullet, ya me la prestaron! Estas en las nubes, viejo. ¿Aló? Tierra llamando al emo –

\- Solo cállate, Lance – Empezó a salir de la sala de herramientas.

\- Sili quilliti, Linci – Mientras lo decía, imitó su cara y ondeó su cabello de una manera hiper-exagerada.

Keith solo lo ignoró, Lance puso una cara mucho más seria, arrepentida.

\- ¿En verdad crees que lograremos hacer un buen prototipo en tan poco tiempo? Lo veo difícil y no quiero que mi mejor amigo pierda una asignatura por culpa de mi estupidez –

\- Sí, fue una estupidez lo que hiciste, pero tampoco es que te culpemos mucho por ello. Todos bebimos demás y que ibas tú a saber que Allura iba a estar con Lotor allí, y que precisamente cuando los viste, ellos… bueno. Es entendible que quisieras sacar lo poco que aún te quedaba de ella en la habitación. Fue una desagradable coincidencia que el modelo estuviera tan cerca al lugar donde cayó su suéter cuando lo botaste al suelo –

\- Si, pero si no hubiera sido tan impulsivo y no hubiera arrojado todo por la ventana a la avenida… -

\- Nadie te culpa, Lance. Yo no lo hago y Hunk tampoco lo hace. Más bien apura el paso –

Lance dio una suave y triste sonrisa antes de volver a su expresión picarona.

\- Estas muy emocionado, Keef ¿Es porque Shiro había estado muy ocupado últimamente y no te había podido prestar atención como el buen novio que es? –

\- ¿Qué? – Su cara de no-entiendo-una-mierda se hizo presente, y allí fue que el cubano tuvo una revelación.

\- Wait ¡¿No han pasado a segunda base?! ¡¿Corriste de la primera a la tercera base sin pasar por la segunda?! ¿No que Shiro te gustaba? –

Bien, eso molestó un poquito (mucho) a Keith y se notó en su voz, además ¿Qué diablos?

\- No entiendo a qué te refieres con eso de las bases y sí, Shiro me gusta, creo que he sido claro con ello –

\- Hey, hey, no te enojes. Primera base es demostrarle a la persona que la quieres y ver si te corresponde, ver si hay conexión -

Bien, eso estaba.

\- Segunda es invitarle a salir y pedirle si se vuelven pareja –

Oh.

\- Y tercera es tener relaciones. Pueden ir en desorden, pero saltarse la segunda es como “haber, me quieres o solo somos fuck buddies” –

Ya entendía dónde estaba el problema.

Por Voltron, no. No quería que Shiro malinterpretara las cosas así.

\- Es… complicado. Yo no soy exactamente su tipo así que no sé si quiera salir formalmente conmigo –

Su voz sonó tan neutra como antes estaba, sin un ápice de tristeza, solo resignación. Y es que era obvio, Keith distaba mucho de ser prieto y grande, como los últimos exnovios que Shiro había tenido. Era pálido, y aunque su musculatura era decente por el ejercicio, seguía teniendo la figura de un twink*.

\- Ay, Romeo, si él no quisiera salir contigo ya te habría despachado hace rato –

\- Cuanto apoyo, francotirador –

Ya estaban frente al laboratorio de robótica, donde estaban el resto de sus amigos.

\- Pero es la verdad ¿o no? Terminó con Adam hace años y Curtis fue una canita al aire* que nunca volvió a aparecer ¿Por cuánto tiempo Shiro y tu han estado tonteando, Keith? ¿siete meses? No coqueteas con alguien tanto tiempo para algo pasajero o de una noche, aunque bueno, la mayoría de las veces tú eres la estoica piedra y Shiro es la musa que te moldea al coquetearte, solo digo–

El pelinegro simplemente lo ignoró y abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Hey chicos! –

\- Llegan tarde –

Hunk y el grinch, respectivamente. Shiro estaba con los audífonos puestos mientras ensamblaba un modelo a escala de un robot, de espaldas a la puerta.

“¿Lance tendrá razón? ¿Tal vez debería poner más de mi parte y coquetear más con Shiro?” Tomó una respiración profunda y se llenó de determinación “Let’s do it”.

Mientras el cubano se reunía con los otros dos, Keith se acercó silenciosamente a Shiro sin que éste lo viera y rodeó su cintura con sus dos brazos desde atrás, recargando su peso contra su espalda y acomodando su cabeza en el hueco entre su hombro y su cabeza.

Shirogane dio un saltito por el susto, aunque relajó los músculos de inmediato al ver quién era el que estaba tras su espalda y se quitó los audífonos.

\- Hola, Keith ¿Estás cómodo allá atrás? – Shiro le sonrió tan hermoso como solía hacerlo, sus ojos parecían verle hasta el alma y Keith ya se estaba derritiendo. Tal vez debería abortar la misión.

“¡No, hazlo!”

\- No hay ningún otro lugar donde quisiera estar. Bueno, tal vez entre tus brazos -

La sala de repente quedó en silencio. Tal vez lo dijo muy fuerte porque cuatro pares de ojos voltearon en su dirección. El japonés abrió unos cuantos centímetros los labios y se quedó lívido, era en momentos como éstos donde agradecía que su vergüenza no se notara fácilmente ¿Enserio Keith le había respondido de esa manera? ¿Estaba en el cielo acaso?

Keith volteo a ver a los otros durante menos de un segundo con la mirada afilada. El vuelvan-a-sus-asuntos estaba implícito y ninguno de ellos lo iba a desobedecer cuando parecía que les arrancaría la cabeza de un zarpazo solo por mirar. Ese momentito le dio a Shiro la posibilidad de recuperarse y sonreír como si no hubiera estado en blanco unos microsegundos atrás.

\- Pues entonces ven, acá hay espacio para dos – Shirogane se soltó y volteó el butaco, quedando de frente a Keith, y abrió los brazos.

¿Acaso Shiro lo estaba retando? Ay de él.

\- Estás trabajando, así que mejor suerte la próxima vez, _capitán_. Aunque si lo deseas, al salir de aquí podría yo acurrucarte en mis brazos y cantarte hasta que te durmieras en mi regazo como un _bebé._ Solo si tú quieres, sabes que a mí _me_ _encanta_ hacerlo –  

Ahora sí, Shiro no pudo ocultar su estupefacción.

Poca gente sabía que tenía una gama de gustos tan grande, que abarcaban tanto el poder militar absoluto como los mimos y la sumisión, dependiendo de su estado de ánimo. MUY poca gente, gente como Keith, su crush o como quieran decirle.

Y así tal cual, como si no le hubiera freído las neuronas en seco, Keith se fue al otro lado del laboratorio y empezó a dar sugerencias sobre el prototipo de su amigo.

Shiro lo siguió con la mirada, porque no, esto no se iba a quedar así.

Si Keith pensaba que podía avergonzar a Takashi Shirogane e irse de rositas, estaba muy equivocado. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Definiciones!  
> Twink: Término que se utiliza para describir a un muchacho que se ve joven, atractivo y de físico ligero (no muy musculoso). Ah, y gay.  
> Canita al aire: En mi país puede significar varias cosas, aunque aquí lo use porque tiene esta connotación: Aprovechar y acostarte con alguien que apenas conoces.  
> Ojalá les haya gustado :) 💛


	3. Día 3: Heridas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 3: Keith sabía que de los dolores más grandes, pueden venir las mayores esperanzas. O donde Keith piensa sobre el matrimonio de Shiro y su propia felicidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí descargaré un poco de mi dolor y algo de mis pensamientos.
> 
> Línea: Post Voltron (S8)  
> Segunda dinámica: Angst. Hope.

Al contrario de lo que muchos creían, a Keith no le gustaba Shiro.

Para nada. El sentimiento que Keith mantenía por Shiro ni se le acercaba a un verbo como “gustar”.

No cuando la felicidad del comandante de la Atlas era tan importante para Keith, que no le importó ir al matrimonio que éste celebra con su co-trabajador. No cuando deseaba su salvar su vida a tal punto de casi sacrificar la victoria del equipo Voltron al dejarlos solos con un Lotor fuera de sus cabales. No cuando sostuvo un clon en medio del espacio, confiando y rezando para que la conciencia del verdadero Shirogane pudiera acoplarse con ese cuerpo. No cuando decidió dar un paso atrás y dejar el equipo por el bien de su autoridad. No cuando estaba desesperado buscando algún rastro suyo en el universo. No cuando fue echado de Galaxy Garrison al mandarse a puños con un cadete que despotricó contra el nombre de Shiro. Mucho menos cuando apoyó al Shiro que deseaba seguir sus sueños y no anclarse a la tierra, por más fuerte que fuera su relación con Adam y consigo. Aquello fue ya hace tanto tiempo, cuando zarpó la misión Kerberos.

No, Keith amaba a Shiro. Era un amor desgarrador, inconmensurable y desinteresado; esa era la cruda verdad.

Y aunque ahora mismo se preguntaba cómo era posible que una persona se casara con otra en tan solo seis meses de relación, sabía que pronto la pregunta saldría de su cabeza. Le dolía como la peor de las heridas, pero aquello estaba pasando, Shiro se estaba cansando y punto. Y por eso, Keith (un chico solitario, mitad alíen, alguien que no se deja vencer por las adversidades por más que tenga que luchar contra ellas, alguien con una lealtad y un corazón de oro que hasta hace poco estaban cubiertos por el caparazón de su frialdad) saldría adelante.

Cómo siempre había hecho.

Cómo siempre haría.

La única diferencia entre el antes y el ahora, es que ahora tenía muchísima más ayuda.

Durante el matrimonio Keith se repetía una y otra vez la frase que Shiro antes del proyecto Kuron le dedicaba tanto.

 **La paciencia trae concentración**.

Teniendo en cuenta sus sentimientos y para ser obvios, apenas se enteró de la boda, deseó gritarle y romperse a llorar por primera vez en años, y lo único que lo detuvo de hacerlo fue aquella frase. Pensar en lo que iba a hacer.

No fue la relación de compañerismo que ahora mantenía con Shiro lo que le hizo detenerse, no. Sino que cuando pensó concienzudamente, se dio cuenta de que aquello que lo detenía era el pasado.

Una vez superado aquel estallido de ira y celos e impotencia, se dio a la tarea de concentrarse, de tener en cuenta todos los detalles, de ser paciente, y encontró su respuesta.

La razón por la que amaba a Shiro de tal manera tan visceral, era porque fue él y nadie más que él quien le mostró que era ser una persona con sueños, y que Keith podía tenerlos. Shiro nunca se rindió con él, y él tampoco se rindió nunca con Shiro, pero hasta ahí.

Keith no iba a obligar a nadie a estar a su lado, por más que hubiera sido el pilar de su vida, porque precisamente ese pilar le permitió conectarse con más personas, tener más seres preciados que sostenían su mundo, no solo uno.

¿Qué habría sido de él si Shiro no lo hubiera encontrado en esa escuela? Tal vez hubiera vivido toda su vida solo, sin propósito ¿Y qué habría sido de él si no hubiera sido expulsado de Galaxy Garrison por la ausencia de Shiro, dándole la oportunidad de buscar información sobre el león azul? Un piloto de caza, aún sin un propósito claro. ¿Y si Shiro nunca hubiera escapado? Quien sabe. La presencia de Shiro moldeó su vida y le ayudó a ser quien es hoy.

Una persona con sueños y un propósito claro: Ayudar a los Galra a integrarse de nuevo con el resto de la vida existente en el universo. A redimirse. A cambiar.

Tenía ayuda. Tenía a sus amigos, el equipo Voltron. Tenía a su familia, Krolia, Cosmo, Kolivan. A sus camaradas, La Espada de Marmora, Acxa, Romelle. Incluso, después de los últimos sucesos, Zethid se había comprometido a protegerlo de todo peligro por salvarle la vida aun cuando pretendió matarlo.

Keith ya no tenía miedo de confiar. Esa también era otra cruda verdad, a la cual solo llegó después de tener una gran concentración. Ese fue el resultado de la presencia de Shiro en su vida, su legado.

Y cómo no tenía miedo de confiar ahora, lo sabía, volvería a amar. Con todo el corazón.

Así que sí, dolía estar presente en esa boda, pero no tanto como imaginó que lo haría. Le dolía como la peor de las heridas, pero no se estaba rompiendo en pedazos. Tan solo estaba cansado, exhausto hasta la médula, de aparentar estar feliz allí.

Tan pronto como se acabara este evento, partiría a ver otros mundos con aquellos que ahora son compañeros, pero que en algún tiempo podría llamar amigos. Podría seguir explorando, conociendo, recorriendo el universo. Podría encontrar nuevas personas, nuevos romances y nuevas formas de pensar, y podría sentirse conectado a todo porque efectivamente todo estaba vinculado.

Y por eso, cuando estuviera listo para volver a la tierra, la próxima vez que viese a Shiro a la cara podría decirle sinceramente que estaba alegre por su compromiso, y que él también había encontrado su propia felicidad.

Porque aquel hombre que en antaño decidió perseguir sus sueños, ahora se retiraba de ellos, pero Keith no, porque Keith había aprendido tan bien de Shiro que incluso superó a su maestro.

Keith no cortaría sus alas por nadie.

Así que el amor de su vida sería alguien que quisiera volar junto a él.

Aquel era el legado de Shiro, aunque ese alguien no era él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones
> 
> En un principio me sentí alegre de que Shiro hubiera superado la muerte de Adam y se haya comprometido con alguien más. Lo que me dolió fue comprender que se retiraría y recapitular como su relación con Keith se fue al caño en esa última temporada. Carajo ¡Es que debieron ver ese hijueputa atardecer juntos al menos, pero no! Y que se quedara ahí paradote mientras el niño casi se muere cuando ese niño lo ha salvado un montón de veces me molestó muchísimo.
> 
> No obstante, aunque muchos retratan a Keith solo porque en esta temporada no se hizo hincapié en los lazos que hizo, viendo hacia atrás y algunos de los capítulos de esa fea temporada uno se da cuenta que hizo un montón de relaciones de compañerismo y amistad ¡Su mejor amigo es un lobo espacial! ¡Encontró a su madre! ¡Era el segundo al mando de Kolivan y éste lo regañaba y cuidaba como su cría! ¡Se ríe con Hunk y lo admira y el sentimiento es recíproco! ¡Entiende el lenguaje de señas de Pidge, aunque no el de Lance, y la amistad con este último mejoró tanto que le dio fuerzas para salir con Allura! ¡Impactó de una manera fuertísima la vida de Acxa, Zethid y (un poco) Ezor! Al punto de que la primera encontró una forma de vida más acorde a sus ideales y al final todas están con Marmora. Además, se mostraba que Keith tenía un propósito, y todo eso, porque Shiro irrumpió en su vida cuando era joven, lo sacó del desierto y fue una luz positiva en su vida desde eso. Aquello, según mi interpretación de la explicación de Dos Santos, en este artículo https://www.denofgeek.com/us/tv/voltron/274556/voltron-the-ultimate-downfall-of-lotor , que analizaba los paralelismos entre Keith y Lotor, y el final tan horrible de este último.


	4. Día 4: Malhumorado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 4: Porque no iba a dejar que esos bastardos acabaran con Shiro, antes él los acababa a todos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Línea: Omegaverse  
> (Shiro: 13 / Keith: 9)

Shiro no entendía cómo sus compañeros podían ser tan… tan… tan porquería de personas.

Acorralar e intimidar a un pobre niño, solo por ser un “nerd”, un “colado” o (la peor de todas, según su criterio) un “inmundo omega”, cuando la verdad es que el chico era un genio y no tenía la culpa de adelantar grados por ello. Matt Holt era divertido, extraño y dedicado. Y más importante, era su amigo y no iba a permitir que llegara con golpes a su casa, de nuevo, por causa de unos hombrecitos que se creían superiores por maltratar a alguien en grupo.

Claro, esperaba que aquello se pudiera resolver hablándolo con ellos y con el profesor encargado de su curso.

Y eso fue lo que no salió de acuerdo al plan.

Porque los cinco adolescentes esperaron hasta la hora de la salida para cobrarse el regaño y la sanción disciplinaria. Matt se salvó solo porque Sam lo recogió en la secundaria, pero Shiro no tuvo la misma suerte.

Así que ahora estaba corriendo por el barrio con todas sus fuerzas, el labio roto y un ojo morado. Shiro no era débil, ni tampoco inexperto, pues le insistió a Krolia, la madre de su mejor amigo en el mundo, que le enseñara algo de técnicas de defensa por si algún día las necesitaba. No obstante, eran 5 contra 1, y uno de sus compañeros era especialmente corpulento, por lo que solo pudo defenderse antes de salir huyendo.

 No podía siquiera sacar su teléfono porque de hacerlo, sus perseguidores lo alcanzarían. Dos de ellos ya se habían rendido en la carrera, ya que el pequeño Shirogane había estado corriendo por más de 15 minutos a máxima velocidad y sin descanso.

Sin embargo, el combustible se le estaba agotando y cada vez iba más lento. Paró para respirar aire al lado de un edificio pequeño y en ese momento dos de sus captores le lanzaron piedras, que obviamente tenían en mano desde antes. Eran pequeñas, pero no tanto como para no causar daño. Una le dio en la cabeza y lo desubicó lo suficiente como para que aquellos chicos llegaran a donde estaba.

\- ¡Hasta que por fin dejaste de correr como el inútil que eres! – El corpulento líder de aquella pandilla también estaba sin aliento, pero tenía la nariz rota por culpa de Shirogane y eso se lo pagaría caro.

\- Sendak, basta ya – El pecho le dolía por el esfuerzo físico.

\- Throk, Haxus, sosténgalo – Shiro le lanzó una patada en la rodilla a uno de ellos, pero el otro le golpeó la espinilla, por lo que antes de poder levantarse ya tenía ambos brazos agarrados - Vamos a dejar un recuerdo en esa carita de niño bueno, Campeón, y después me vas a decir si valió la pena defender a ese omega –

Sendak se le empezó a acercar con ojos de muerte y una sonrisa mórbida. Shiro sabía que le tenía bronca desde que le quitó el puesto a su equipo como campeón en las intercolegiales de beisbol, y ahora lo iba a moler a golpes para aclarar su punto. No podía moverse, no sentía su ojo izquierdo y estaba exhausto, no podía hacer nada más para frenarlo.

Aun así, aun con todo en su contra, Shiro no se iba a dejar amedrentar por ese tipo.  

En la calle no se escuchaba nada más que el sonido del metal chirriando arriba de sus cabezas.

Espera ¿qué?

El contenedor que cayó desde el techo del edificio cayó casi le cae encima a Sendak, aunque cayó en medio del camino que éste estaba recorriendo hacia Shiro. Fue tan repentino que Haxus y Throk menguaron su agarre de la impresión y el susto. Y mientras el sonido del metal contra el suelo era ensordecedor, Shiro pudo escuchar levemente unos aullidos, que se hicieron más fuertes.

Ni lo pensó antes de salir del agarre de sus estupefactos captores y atravesar por donde el contenedor cayó, eludiendo por poco a Sendak, quien despertó del susto antes que los demás y salió en su búsqueda.

Tenía que llegar al edificio.

Una varilla salió disparada también desde la azotea del edificio de tres pisos, dando con increíble puntería en la espalda del más corpulento, quien gruñó del dolor y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

\- ¡Vuelve aquí, VOY A DESTRUIRTE! –

Pero a Shiro los gritos de ese no podían importarle menos, pues reconocería esos aullidos en cualquier lado y si Kosmo estaba allí, significa que Keith también.

“No, no, no, por favor no. Tengo que sacarlo de aquí”

Ya estaba frente a la puerta cuando escuchó los pasos de alguien que bajaba de una escalera de emergencia al otro lado de la calle. La pequeña figura del niño de nueve años que correspondía a su mejor amigo, con su enorme perro siberiano en brazos, le cortó la respiración a Shiro.

\- ¡Aquí! – Sus captores no habían salido del callejón porque debían estar atendiendo a Sendak, pero no tenían tiempo. Corrió hacia la escalerilla – ¡Salta! –

Y el niño, como si no fuera peligroso brincar desde un segundo piso con un perro tan grande, se soltó. Tanto así confiaba en Shiro, y él no lo decepcionaría, pues extendió los brazos de una manera que sabía le permitiría distribuir el peso y lo atrapó en vuelo.

\- Vámonos de aquí –

Salieron corriendo y voltearon por una avenida cercana antes de que los otros adolescentes los vieran.

* * *

 

\- Debí haberlos acabado – Murmuraba Keith, furioso, con una gaza en mano mientras desinfectaba la herida que tenía en el labio.

\- No, no debías estar allí, podrían haberte hecho daño y… – Shiro tenía una bolsa de hielo en su ojo. Escocía horrible, pero al menos ahora se sentía a salvo y cómodo bajo los cuidados de su chico favorito.

\- ¡Mira cómo te dejaron a ti, maldita sea! – El grito lo tomó de improvisto, y Keith continuó antes de que pudiera decirle que un niño de su edad no debería decir malas palabras – Si no hubiera estado allí, quien sabe que más te hubieran hecho ¡Los vi pasar, Shiro! ¡Te vi correr! Pero eran tantos y yo soy tan débil y pequeño, entonces tuve que hacer algo más para ayudarte en vez de ser estorbo ¡No sabes cuánto me hubiera gustado pararme frente a ellos y partirles cada uno de los huesos por hacerte daño! – Keith estaba rojo de la ira, en su desesperación dejó caer la gaza y había enroscado sus manos en los brazos de Shiro.

Él suavizó la mirada, le tomó una de las manos y le alzó el mentón con la otra para que se vieran a los ojos.

\- Keith, eres valiente, pero también eres un chico listo y aquello me gusta de ti. Tienes razón, de no ser por Kosmo y tu estaría, mucho peor. Me salvaste, y te doy las gracias por eso –

\- Shiro… - Keith seguía rojo, aunque ahora parecía avergonzado.

No se dijeron nada más, solo se miraron a los ojos hasta que Keith le sonrió y bajó sus ojos para recoger la gaza.

\- No creas que ya no estoy enojado contigo. Voy a protegerte, Shiro, así que no intentes disuadirme – Siguió con su tarea. A su edad Keith aún no tenía ni levemente desarrolladas sus glándulas, por lo que no segregaba feromonas de ningún tipo. No obstante, su tenue olor natural siempre había relajado a Shiro, a tal punto de que se acurrucó contra el sillón.

Las personas increíbles, eran increíbles sin importar su género secundario, al contrario de lo que pensaban matones como Sendak.

Para Shiro, hoy por hoy, Keith era la persona más increíble que había conocido, y aquello no tenía nada que ver con que su pequeño amigo fuera omega. Es más, cualquiera que viera al chico entrenar con su madre creería que era alfa, por el ritmo tan pesado que manejaba durante esas sesiones.

\- Ya te dije que no es necesario – La mirada fatal que le dio el niño le hizo tragar – Pero si así lo quieres, entonces yo también te voy a proteger a ti, con todo mi empeño -

Lo juraba.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ojalá les haya agradado 💛  
> Cualquier comentario o sugerencia decente es bienvenida.


	5. Día 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El día siguiente...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Línea: Omegaverse

...

...

**Extra**

**Día 5: Desayuno**

\- Shiro ¿Estás seguro qué lo estamos haciendo bien? ¿No se supone que el café molido debe quedarse al fondo de la olla y los huevos deben estar menos verdes? – Keith miraba la estufa con atención absoluta.

\- Hoy es un nuevo día, Keith, no todo tiene que ser igual que siempre – Y Shiro sonreía mientras cocinaba.

Cuando el día anterior Coran llegó a su casa y vio a su sobrino en tal estado, entró en crisis, pero al enterarse de quienes lo habían dejado así, llamó furiosísimo a la escuela. Los directivos les dijeron que tomarían las medidas correspondientes, las cuales incluían expulsión, porque hubo más de un testigo de los hechos (Shiro huía por la calle como loco, donde fue visto por los señores McClain) y porque esos matones ya contaban con un antecedente (el maltrato a Matt, cuyo padre se encargó personalmente para que tres de ellos fueran expulsados, además de decirle a Coran que iría a revisar el estado de salud del japonés todas las tardes hasta que se recuperara).

Aunque la familia de Sendak intentó anular las acusaciones, diciendo que durante el evento su hijo fue también herido y por lo tanto había sido una pelea entre dos partes y no maltrato escolar; fue en vano porque Shiro fue visto solo y con obvia desventaja numérica. Además, aquella herida horrible en la espalda de Sendak se atribuyó a una varilla floja.

Así entonces, Shiro no tenía clase hasta que se recuperara, y ya que Keith se había quedado en su casa y tenía clase hasta las nueve de la mañana, decidieron levantarse temprano y hacerle el desayuno a su tío Coran.

Aunque no esperaban que, al romper los huevos, de ambos saliera yema verde. Olían horrible, pero Krolia a veces se echaba eso en la cara y decía que era bueno para la salud, por lo que no les importó ponerlos a freír.

Eran innovadores ¡Hoy no repetirían más huevo amarillo, hoy era un día especial!

El café lo hicieron echándole café molido a una ollita con agua fría, que luego empezaron a hervir. Y pues cuando ya estaba bien negro lo sacaron de ahí, para ponerlo en un pocillo. Keith lo probó y los trozos molidos estaban por todo el líquido, además de estar muy amargo, por lo que le sabía horrible. No obstante, casi todos los adultos que conocían lo tomaban por la mañana así que debía gustarles así ¿no?

Lo pusieron todo en la mesa y golpearon a la puerta de la alcoba principal.

\- Buenos días, paladines ¿Por qué me despiertan? – Coran era deslumbrante aún a esa hora y amaba llamarlos con ese mote cuando estaban juntos.

\- Desayuno – Dijeron al tiempo.

Coran se puso tan feliz que parecía que salían corazones de sus ojos - Me han hecho el desayuno ¡Oh por Alfor, estoy tan orgulloso…! – Vio lo que había en la mesa – de ustedes –

Los dos muchachos miraron como la cara del adulto pasaba de un naranja resplandeciente a verde pálido.

\- Paladines, creo que les daré unos tips para cocinar -


End file.
